The present invention relates to a blade set intended for equipping an electrical knife, and in particular to a blade set designed for slicing foodstuffs, such as bread.
It is known to provide for an electrical knife a blade set having two adjacent blades arranged in parallel vertical planes and joined to one another along their inner face. Each blade has on its lower edge a series of indentations which define projecting teeth. These blades are arranged to be alternately reciprocated.
Conventional blades of this type are well suited to the slicing of soft foodstuffs, such as, for example, meat, but are unsuitable for slicing other relatively hard foodstuffs, such as bread which has a firm crust on a body consisting of relatively soft crumbs.
It is an object of the invention to provide a solution to this problem.